Blog użytkownika:Rochi'Octavija/OC instant - nic tylko zalać pracą
Forum nie działa no to tutaj 'Hola!' Nie przedłużając.... 'Regulamin' *Jeśli adoptujesz OC, proszę, wykonaj ją. Mam mozliwość zabrania pomysłu, jeśli nie zobaczę wpisku przez co najmniej 6 miesięcy od adopcji (nie rezerwacji, adopcji). *Rezerwacja pomysłu tutaj wygląda następująco: Zgłaszasz chęć rezerwacji ale nie adopcji bo np. Chciałbyś/ałabyś postać ale nie wiesz na pewno czy wykonasz w określonym czasie. Ja piszę pod pomysłem "Rezerwacja". Postać czekać będzie do czasu: *'A)' Kiedy zgłosisz gotowość do adopcji (ATTENTION: Nie można zwlekać w nieskończoność, limit czasowy to 18 miesięcy). *'B)' Termin minie i nadal nic nie będzie lub za mało (brak Nawet tabelki czy opisu bajki). *Jeśli ktoś inny będzie zainteresowany OCką - poinformuję Ciebie o tym. *Istnieje możliwość zmiany płci/imienia/nazwiska/wygladu (jesli opis jest) jesli mnie uprzedzisz. *Jeśli zechcesz oddać komuś innemu twór który Ty wykonałeś, ale jest moim adoptem - proszę o poinformowanie. Przekazywanie OC za plecami pomysłodawcy nie jest fajne. *Miło by było zobaczyć notkę że OC jest odemnie. *I najważniejsze - nie porzucaj projektu bez wymiany wiadomości ze mną! Rozumiem że wena może odejść ale wypadałoby dać ki znać że postać znowu jest do oddania. *Chętnie rysnę OCkę w mojej wizji. ''Do adopcji'' *'?' - Syn lub córka Rei. Mogłaby/mógłby fascynować się dzikimi zwierzętami i przebywać w towarzystwie oswojonych lwów-bodyguardów. W ubraniach tej postaci mógłby przewijać się motyw cyrkowy. *'Alojzy ?' - Syn Alberta z " Giselle". Buntownik. Z pozoru bardzo zadufany w sobie głąb, który ogląda się za dziewczynami i flirtował z chyba każdą. W głębi serca, wcale nie jest tak zepsuty - w przeszłości został zraniony przez miłość i od tamtej pory nie ufa dziewczynom. Podrywa je tylko dlatego, by podleczyć zranione ego "Smiano się ze mnie, kiedyś ja pośmieję się z nich" Samotnik, nie szuka przyjaciół. Gardzi elegancikami. Uwielbia zakładać przestarzałe ubrania i ma lekką obsesję na punkcje zbieractwa. Kocha gryzonie, sam posiada szczura. Jego włosy barwy czernii są przylizane żelem. Nie ma grzywki. Nie wygląda niczym następca tronu. Buntuje się ponieważ nie chce znowu przeżyć tak wielkiej straty, jaką jest strata miłości. = REZERWACJA dla Amity. *'Joanne Marley' - córka Jacoba Marley'a z "Opowieci Wigilijnej" Doskonale zna się na ekonomii. Royals, albowiem dumą jest dla niej przeznaczenie, jakie szykuje jej los. Tak naprawdę, nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jakie konsekwencje ze sobą ono niesie, skupia się jedynie na historii "za życia" wg. Której sieje szacunek oraz jest znana (co prawda to zła sława ale jednak) i żyje dostatnie. Zwykle zgrywa miłą, czym szybko owija sobie wokół palca innych, działa niczym pasożyt. Nie jest osobą aspołeczną i lubi się zakładać. Nie stroni od gier, zwłaszcza tych hazardowych, w których często oszukuje. Strategiczny i analityczny umysł. Uwielbia orły oraz płaszcze. Często zapożycza się u innych i ma spore zaległości w oddawaniu,pożyczonych rzeczy czy pieniędzy. *'Annabelle ?' - córka Młynarczyka z bajki " Kot w butach". Urocza, nieporadna życiowo dziewczyna. Jest zależna od innych, i potrzebuje ich pomocy. Ma dużo przyjaciół, dzięki swojej miłej ixempatycznej naturze, którzy jej pomagają. Dziewczyna uwielbia teleturnieje, oraz grę w skojarzenia. Kocha geografię. Royals. Nie może doczekać się swojej przyszłości. Zwykle chodzi ubabrana mąką, albowiem z zacięciem przyucza się do zawodu młynarza, który naprawdę (dziwne co nie????) ją fascynuje. *?? - Syn Ali-Baby z powieści "Ali Baba i 40 rozbujników" . Buntownik. Oszust, kłamca i kawalarz, talent do zdobywania pieniędzy. Dobry w gry karciane. Wygląda prosto mówiąc, jak fleja. Nie zamierza podążać śladami ojca. Często ucieka z Baśnioceum, jednak zawsze wraca. Posiada duże pokłady perswazji, i mimo że wszyscy wiedzą jakim hamem jest, ciągle znajduje się ktoś, kto daje się nabrać na jego sztuczki. Nie jest popularny w grupie płci przeciwnej - przez wygląd. Mimo puli negatawnych cech, tli się w chłopaku iskierka dobra, która została przyćmiona z powodu jego apodyktycznej matki. *?? - Córka Jaskini skarbów (no co lustra są to jaskini nie mogłoby być???) z baśni "Aladyn" Obieżyświat, smakoszka. Tak, nastolatka kocha, kocha jeść. Mimo to, ma szczupłą figurę, czego potwornie zazdroszczą jej koleżanki. Swoje włosy najczęściej spina w kucyki, i ubiera na siebie jednokolorowe szaty oraz turban. Ma słabość do kryształów, zdarza się że...mówi do swojej kolekcji. Jest towarzyska, ale luźniej czuje się w męskim gronie, ponieważ dziewczyny często zazdrości z niej drwią. Buntowniczka, gdyż jak powtarza - nie chce być sama. *?? - Syn/córka syna kobiety sprzedającej węgiel z basni kubańskiej "The noblewoman's daughter and the Charcoal woman's son" (Yup, to ta bajka Sigrid). Osoba rozpoznawalna w spoleczeństwie, swego rodzaju celebryta. Zasłynął/ęła głównie z uwagi na swój vlog podróżniczy, gdzie zamieszcza gilmiki, wpiski, zdjęcia ze zwoich wypraw. Co prawda rodzina nie jest zbyt bogata, a on/ona sama kokosów nie zarabia pracując dorywczo w pobliskiej EAH kawiarence, lecz z uwagi na to że tak jak zostało wspomniane - Czartub i vlog przyniosły mu/jej rozpoznawalnoś(Taki...everkowy YTuber) zarabia i ma się dobrze. Pomaga finansowo rodzinie, lecz pragnie rozpocząć życie na swój koszt. Pasjonuje się fotografią oraz montażem - bardzo dobrze zna się na nowinkach technicznych. Z charakteru jest osobą charyzmatyczną, skłonną do pozostawirnia wszytkiego na rzecz nowej fanaberii, raczej uśmiechniętą i przyjazną. Nie jest mięczakiem i umie się obronić, bardzo denerwuje go/ją kiedy ktoś staje w jego/jej obronie gdyż uważa to za rzecz poniżej godności. *'?? - Córka jednego Misiów z bajki "Złotowłosa i trzy misie". Za swój największy atut uwaza swoje słodkie, małe, misiowe uszy o które dba ze szczególną troską. Wiąże nawet na nich kokardki, spróbuj dotknąć je uszu a gorzko tego pożałujesz. Bardzo nie lubi miodu - noenawidzi sytuacji kiedy ktoś próbuje ją "przekupić" miodem. Bardzo łatwo się zakochuje. Interesuje się handlem. Potrafi wcisnąć innym niemal każdy przedmiot. Humanistka, wygadana, swietny kontakt z innymi. Bardzo cute & pretty osoba. Chyba że jesteś jednym ze szkolnych "Buntowników" (nie rebelsem, typowym "Buntownikiem" ubierajacym się na czarno, słuchajacym metalu etc) Nie lubi kiedy ktoś psuje dobrą opinię szkoły. Oddane *'Henry ?' - syn Hillariona z "Giselle". Buntownik. Zamiłowany fan natury, tulacy drzewa. Ubiera się deczko jak hippis, ma długie włosy. Nosi kurtkę ze sztucznego futra. Buntuje się, ponieważ nie zamierza zabijać zwierząt, uparcie wyrzeka się ojca myśliwego. W wolnych chwilach oddaje się drzemkom na łonie natury oraz zajadaniu czekolady, którą uwielbia. Ma młodszą o rok siostrę - artystkę, którą stara się nauczyć żyć ekologicznie, ale mu nie wychodzi, gdyż uwielbia robić mu na złość. Weganin. - Listek *'Frosina ?' - Córka Pani Zimy z baśni pt. " Pani Zima". Lodowata, dystyngowana. Z wieczną miną niezadowolenia na twarzy. Ma bardzo, bardzo zarysowane kości policzkowe. Taki...dobry materiał na czarny charakter. Pięknaewnętrznie, lecz zepsuta wewnętrznie i nie wynika to z rozpieszczania jej - taki ma po prostu charakter. Włosy zwykle ścina dość krótko (ale bezprzesady, nie jakieś "chłopięce" fryzury). Zwykle nos też odzież wykonaną z grubego materiału, wokół jej osoby roztaczają się płatki śniegu. Matka niezbyt dba o jej los. = Meow *'?' - Córka Kaia z baśni Andersena "Królowa śniegu". Osoba wiecznie bojąca się o swoje życie, jąkliwa. Przesadnie emocjonalna. Ciagle dygocze. Straszna ślamazara. Strasznie boi się owadów, nie jest zbytio społeczną osobą. Żyje w strachu że ją ktoś porwie. Kocha wszelkiego rodzaju pierogi. By jakoś zająć myśli, zbiera liście oraz kwiaty, suszy je a następnie chowa do notatnika. Bardzo lubi sok jabłkowy. - Ami *?? - córka głównego antagonisty, doradcy sułtana z baśni "Aladyn". Dziewczyna lubująca się w czernii, czarnym humorze oraz wszelkich "dziwnych" rzeczach. Gothka chociaż kreacje zazwyczaj przełamuje jakimś akcentem charakterystycznym dla starożytnej arabii (np. Turban). Nie jest brana za zło wcielone, ale z powodu swojeho upodobania do "mrocznych" i mało dziewczęcych klimatów, omijana szerokim łukiem. Zazwyczaj trzyma się jedynie ze swoim zwierzątkiem - boa imieniem ?. Lubi straszyć innych mocami oraz wężem, a Ci którzy próbowali się z niej naśmiewać, teraz po prostu się jej obawiają. Interesuje się językami, ma zadatki na bycie poliglotką. Bardzo lubi także jazdę konną i sama od dłuższego czasu zbiera na własnego konia arabskiego. - Ami Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Sklepy postaci Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija